Description: (Taken directly from the application) The main mission of this Core is to provide service to the program project participants in their analysis of the expression patterns of their orphan nuclear receptors and their target genes and marker genes in various tissues or cell types. In addition, the Core will assist them in the analysis of the phenotypes of their animals, either produced by gene knockout or over expression of transgenes. Finally, the Core laboratory personnel will collaborate with investigators to develop a suitable approach, to interpret and assess the quality of results obtained, to train laboratory personnel, and to assist in figure preparation. Thus, this Core will provide 1) cost-effective usage of expensive and highly technical equipment, 2) expert technical support, and 3) training and quality control to help program project investigators achieve their goals.